1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recreational accessories. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to an accessory for a waterfowl decoy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waterfowl hunters and/or photographers are always seeking better means to attract ducks, geese and other waterfowl to a desired location. The decoy has been one of the most efficient devices in accomplishing the attraction. It is obvious that the more realistic the decoy, the better the chance of attracting large quantities of waterfowl. A decoy that simulates realistic waterfowl movement would certainly be a welcome addition to the art. Thus, a decoy having an attachment that realistically simulates the wake of a swimming waterfowl would be desired.
The related art is awash with realistic looking decoys. Pertinent examples of such related art are cited and identified in the accompanying IDS. However, none of the cited and identified related art, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe a decoy having a wake simulating attachment as will be subsequently disclosed and claimed in the instant invention.